say_the_wordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
BREAK ALL MIRRORS The first objective the player will be able to encounter is destroying all of the mirrors in the manor. While available from the beginning, the player is only taught this mechanic further into the game. This encourages back-tracking and exploring previously visited areas. To teach the player about breaking mirrors, a key will be hidden in a cupboard in the dining room, visible through a semi-reflective door. The puzzle presented to the player is to pick up some rubble, which becomes a permanent item, and smash this mirror. Once completed, a small scene plays out where a glowing wisp rises out of the reflection, splits into three, and two fly off. One travels to the decorative fireplace mirror, which gains a glowing aura around the edges and the room shown in it is slightly less derelict than the one you stand in. Breaking mirrors is not a puzzle, the difficulty comes with ensuring all have been found and broken. No counter is shown to the player, and no total is provided, meaning that they can only hope that they have broken enough. The game can be finished without destroying all reflections, but this leads to the ‘Bad Ending’. In this ending, opening the Garage door alerts Mary, who is immediately placed in the Bathroom and rushes to the Garage. Laurel is chased out into the Garden, only to find no escape, no exits, and the game ends. However, if all mirrors have been broken, upon being chased into the Garden, Laurel can see a circle of glowing light, which she runs over to and falls into, the circle of light being the reflective surface of the pond, which has been powered up by being the only remaining reflective surface in the manor. SURVIVE MARY Mary damages the player by attacking through mirrors, or by encountering them when she is roaming the manor. During the players exploration phase, mirrors and other reflective surfaces will fog up occasionally. Treading too close to fogged mirrors will allow Mary to reach out for a guaranteed slash at the player, and accelerate the time until the hiding phase by 10%. At the start of the game, during the performing of the ritual, you can see Mary at all times in all mirrors slowly walking towards the foreground. On the first cycle, she takes 10 minutes to reach the foreground, but on future cycles she gains increasing head starts, incrementing by 1 minute each time. This gives the player an effective time limit of an hour. Once the exploration phase ends (the phase of Mary approaching the mirror), she will pass through and stalk the Manor. She exits a random mirror in the manor, but is guaranteed to not exit in the room the player is in, any room with no remaining mirrors, or any mirror that has been turned by the player. During this phase, the ‘hiding phase’, she will patrol the manor, turning all mirrors back to their original positions, and investigating any noises. She is drawn to rooms with mirrors that have been rotated, or reflective surfaces that have been damaged/destroyed. She does not seek out the player, but if she shares a room with you, you must hide or be attacked, normally resulting in an instant loss. As a way of alerting the player, a whispering laugh emanates from all the walls if she is in a room adjacent to you, or in a room above/below you. While her being above/below you poses no threat, it makes it more difficult to know where she is. Additionally, a door will rattle briefly before she enters a room, to allow you to escape into a different room. Some rooms, like Bedrooms 2 and 3, only have one door, so if the player becomes boxed in, they must find a hiding place, and rooms like the Bathroom won’t even have a hiding place, leaving the player doomed to their fate should she begin hunting during the time they are in this room. The hiding phase will always last at least 30 seconds, a time during which the games UI disappears, and the player can only smash mirrors, or exit doors, and these actions take longer, to show Laurel’s fear. One advantage during the hiding phase is that all reflective surfaces are safe, as Mary is no longer skulking in them. This allows all mirrors to be broken without the normal risks. Mary returns to the reflection world once: · All unbroken mirrors have been returned to their normal position · 30 seconds have passed · She shares a room with an unbroken mirror · She is at least two rooms away (meaning the player cannot hear her laughs) Once all these conditions have been met, the exploration phase begins again. However, if Mary has gone through the full countdown and is returning to a mirror after only waiting 1 minute, she remains in the manor, and begins actively trying to find the player. It is almost impossible to survive this, unless all reflections have been destroyed. LEAVE MANOR Introduction Gameplay begins immediately, with the tutorial level being the player exploring the front garden of the manor to find the key to the front door. This introduces both the basic controls, as well as the concept of finding keys and how to manage and view items in the rudimentary inventory (which only has two spaces, both the player’s hands). Tutorial stage is garden to bathroom FIND KEY IN GARDEN Go to bathroom, do the ritual, friends tell you to do something while they go on ahead They lock FRONT DOOR, you are still in bathroom From bathroom, travel upstairs to lounge You can only go to corridor with bedrooms 1, 2 and 3 Bedroom 1 is her room, space for lore but no need for puzzle Bedroom 2 has key to Entrance Right Door Bedroom 3 is mirror room, lotsa mirrors Can enter dining room (with collapsed ceiling) Dining room is passable rubble, but hard Dining room item is key to Lounge Locked Door Can then enter Bedroom 4, 5 and Study Study Key lets you in Mary’s room (room 1, optional) Bedroom 4 is nerd room, and has key for both library doors Kitchen door is functionally a wall, but the library has a hidden passage (could put clue in mary’s room) Kitchen has plank for crossing bathroom gap Upstairs bathroom has key to cloakroom Cloakroom has key to garage (living room door) Garage door is manual open, needs a lever or something to open it up Exiting garage is the end of gameplay GOOD ENDING Laurel sees the pond glowing yellow, wanders over to it, falls in, escapes BAD ENDING Not all mirrors smashed, pond doesn’t glow, you stay trapped (Not to make excuses, just to admit a fault, this last section written in notes was fleshed out at some point. I've spent a very long time looking for it and I cannot find it anywhere. Just an explanation on why it is so so poor.)Category:Browse